sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lśnienie wołających się gwiazd! Haruka i Michiru dołączają do walki
Lśnienie wołających się gwiazd! Haruka i Michiru dołączają do walki (jap. 呼び合う星の輝き! はるか達参戦 Yobiau hoshi no kagayaki! Haruka-tachi sansen) – 14 (180) odcinek piątej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 13 lipca 1996 roku. Opis odcinka Inner Senshi próbują zdobyć bilety na koncert Three Lights. Stoją przed automatami z telefonem i cierpliwie próbują się dodzwonić. Minako, której udaje się dostać na linię telefoniczną, dowiaduje się, że bilety są już wyprzedane. Sprawę jednak załatwiają Haruka i Michiru, które dają Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto i Minako swoje bilety z zaproszeniem. Okazuje się, że razem z chłopakami na scenie zagra właśnie Michiru. W tym czasie Sailor Galaxia daje Sailor Iron Mouse ostatnią szansę na zdobycie prawdziwego Gwiezdnego Ziarna. Straszy swoją podwładną, że nie zostało jej już wiele czasu. Żelazna Mysz przyrzeka, że tym razem na pewno jej się uda. Zmiana scenerii. Trwają przygotowania do koncertu. Guardian Senshi już są na miejscu, ale Usagi jeszcze nie ma. Makoto twierdzi, że dziewczyna pomyliła autobusy. Minako i Rei potwierdzają jej słowa. Ami z kolei mówi, że to niemożliwe. Słowa Makoto potwierdzają się. Usagi wsiadła w zupełnie inny autobus i wylądowała na jakimś odludziu. Tymczasem pozostałe dziewczyny świetnie się bawią. Gdy Usagi dociera wreszcie na miejsce, okazuje się, że koncert już się dawno skończył. Tę wiadomość przekazuje dziewczynie Haruka, która szła właśnie do garderoby Michiru. Zapłakana Usa idzie z nią. Z kolei do Michiru przychodzi Seiya, aby ją pochwalić. Wyznaje również, że jest jej fanem. Michiru jest zachwycona. Gdy chłopak ma pomóc jej się przebrać, wchodzą Haruka i Usagi. Chłopak jednak myli płeć Haruki i bierze ją za chłopaka. Haruka wypędza Seiyę z garderoby. Usagi mówi, że Seiya potrafi być źle wychowany, ale ostatecznie jednak jest miłym chłopakiem. Po chwili idzie do chłopców. Seiya myśli o Haruce, gdy spotyka Usagi. Nagle Usagi potrąca wchodzącego po schodach dyrygenta Alberta pon Garajana. Usagi myli jednak nazwisko mężczyzny, zamiast "Garajan" mówi "Garapan". Po chwili dyrygent pon Garajan wpada w ręce Iron Mouse. Okazuje się, że jego Gwiezdne Ziarno jest nieprawdziwe. W tym czasie Usagi przemienia się w Eternal Sailor Moon, wykrzykując Moon Eternal, Make Up. Po chwili Żelazna Mysz ucieka. Pon Garajan zmienia się w Phage'a Sailor Conductor. Po chwili atakuje, lecz jego atak przerywają Sailor Starlights. Fighter atakuje Phage'a atakiem Star Serious Laser, podczas gdy pozostałe uwalniają Sailor Moon. Ta już po chwilce ulecza Phage'a za pomocą Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. Kiedy Sailor Moon dziękuje Starlights, przybywają Uranus i Neptune. Dochodzi do konfrontacji między wojowniczkami. Później Seiya chce odprowadzić Usagi do domu. Dziewczyna pyta chłopaka, czy można zaprzyjaźnić się z kimś, kto przybył z dalekiego i nieznanego miejsca. Chłopak nie wie co odpowiedzieć, wydaje mu się, że jest jej przyjacielem. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Kō Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter – Shiho Niiyama * Kō Taiki/Sailor Star Maker – Narumi Tsunoda * Kō Yaten/Sailor Star Healer – Chika Sakamoto * Sailor Galaxia – Mitsuko Horie * Chūko Nezu/Sailor Iron Mouse – Eriko Hara * Albert pon Garajan/Sailor Conductor – Takkō Ishimori * Dyrygent – Katsuya Shiga * Prezenterka – Emi Uwagawa Galeria sas180.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka 180.mkv snapshot 02.15 -2010.03.10 12.06.51-.jpg 180.mkv snapshot 03.21 -2010.03.10 12.07.33-.jpg 180.mkv snapshot 03.41 -2010.03.10 12.07.49-.jpg 180.mkv snapshot 07.11 -2010.03.10 12.08.02-.jpg 180.mkv snapshot 12.05 -2010.03.10 12.08.28-.jpg 180.mkv snapshot 14.49 -2010.03.10 12.09.23-.jpg 180.mkv snapshot 17.21 -2010.03.10 12.09.39-.jpg 180.mkv snapshot 19.39 -2010.03.10 12.10.16-.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Wrogowie czy przyjaciele?. en:The Brightness of the Calling Stars! Haruka and Company Into the Battle Kategoria:Odcinki piątej serii